User talk:Aleal
Nice Catch I must've totally glossed over Nigel in The Phantom of the Muppet Theater. Good catch on that one! :) --Cantus Rock 18:28, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Creepy and Kooky Is this what you were looking for? — Scott (talk) 17:53, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :YES! Snap snap! Thanks! I'm at the library right now, but I'll definitely do something with it later on. Plus I have Alice in Wonderland (film) coming from NetFlix, so I can screengrab Christopher Lloyd and thus add another connection. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:18, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Nigel the Director Why did you revert my change to Nigel the Director? That phrase could refer to either Nigel. Powers 19:56, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :No it couldn't. The point was it was deliberately a redirect, just as Nigel the Conductor was to the Muppet Show Nigel, phrases that had been used all over the Wiki. Changing the redirect doesn't help. Changing the links within the text, as you did, so nothing links to it, *that* helps. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:10, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, it could. If I come to Muppet Wiki and want to know who the guy who leads the Muppet Show pit orchestra is, and I enter "Nigel the Director" in the search box, I'm going to get the wrong guy. Powers 14:00, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::That's not the point. The point is, ideally, nothing should link to a disambig page, so changing it that way wouldn't help in any way. Muppet fans used the term "Nigel the Director," and that had been the original name for the character page before we decided, since the phrase was never used on the show itself, to change it. Thus the reason for the redirect (we should still do something about Nigel the Conductor, which likewise has no basis). Nothing links there now anymore, so I'm going to go ahead and delete it, and hopefully settle the matter. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:04, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, I hope I'm not being dense here, but I'm not following. Obviously, nothing should link to a disambiguation page; that's why, after I changed Nigel the Director to redirect to Nigel (a disambiguation page), I started fixing the existing links to point to Nigel (Muppets Tonight). The reason I changed it is because "Director" is an ambiguous term and could refer to either the television director from Muppets Tonight or the orchestra director from The Muppet Show. I'm still not clear on what you felt was incorrect about that. Powers 03:18, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :::::I'll explain again. In Muppet fan circles, the character is often called "Nigel the Director." That was the original name of the page before the move. The other Nigel is never called "Nigel the Director," even in fandom, which is why "Nigel the Conductor" is his redirect as it was his original page name before the Cecil the List discussion, where we decided not to append occupations as part of a name unless it was used within the program or in print materials (a long discussion which you probably missed). It doesn't matter anyway. It's all fixed now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) ::::::No, I remember Cecil the List. But I still worry about the casual Muppet fan who doesn't know what everyone is called in the fandom. Powers 15:14, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::I'm honestly not sure why it matters so much to you. The primary reason I made the revert, in fact, is because you changed the redirect *before* you fixed any of the links, so suddenly five or so "Nigel the Director" pages linked to the disambig. It seems to me a "casual Muppet fan" would be all the more likely to just look for Nigel, though, or in fact not even know who the heck either Nigel *was*, then to think "Nigel the Director... That has to be the orchestra leader guy who also hosted that one pilot." I don't get it, but if it means so much to you, go ahead and recreate it as a redirect to Nigel. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:47, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::::If Nigel is called Nigel the Director in fan circles, I don't think it would hurt to have the redirect to the disambig. That way, they see both no matter which one they think they're looking for. — Scott (talk) 18:07, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives